bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Sofia Lamb
Dr. Sofia Lamb M.D, Ph.D, is a former psychiatrist and the primary antagonist of BioShock 2. She has taken over Andrew Ryan's position as the leader of Rapture, albeit with a completely different ideological view. History Lamb was an old political rival of Ryan, and is in many ways his polar opposite. She was invited down to Rapture by Ryan himself in 1950, as he was in search of an expert to deal with the psychological problems experienced by the city's populace as a result of living under the sea. Before she came to Rapture, Lamb had been a missionary working to provide medical relief after the bombing of Hiroshima, and her experience of this great tragedy convinced her that the world was doomed. Therefore she accepted the chance to come to Rapture.2K Marin's Jordan Thomas Interview by Tom Bramwell at Eurogamer Andrew Ryan later regretted bringing her in after discovering her ideologies largely clashed with his own. Dr. Lamb is an altruist. She believes every person has a duty to the world, and has allowed those beliefs to corrupt her. She is a part of Rapture's history, and it will be explained (in BioShock 2) why she didn't appear during the events of the original game. Her altruist vision (written in her book Metamorphosis & Transformation) was spun into the ideology of her cult, The Rapture Family, by Father Wales, a lieutenant and fellow physician of Sofia. She used this cult to unite the Splicers under her control. On New Years Eve, 1958, Sofia orchestrated the abduction of her daughter, Eleanor, from Subject Delta during his normal rounds. During this event, a Splicer Hypnotized Delta, allowing Sofia to command Delta to kill himself through the use of a pistol to his head (achieved through removing his helmet, also by Sofia's command. BioShock 2 Lamb comes into conflict with the player when he awakens from his slumber and begins his search for the Little Sister that was bonded to him ten years earlier. This particular Little Sister is immensely important to The Rapture Family, and creates a conflict between Delta and Sofia Lamb. The Little Sister's name is Eleanor Lamb, and is the biological daughter to Sofia. Delta follows Dr. Lamb and her daughter through Rapture."BioShock 2 Q & A: 'It's More Personal This Time'", interview with Hogarth De La Plante by IGN's Michael Thomsen, page two. Audio Diaries *Adonis Luxury Resort **To My Daughter *Atlantic Express **Ryan vs Lamb: Reality **Know the Beast *Ryan Amusements **Eleanor's Progress **Truth is in the Body **Rapture is Deliverance *Pauper's Drop **Ryan vs Lamb: Religious Rights **Arrangements **Therapy with Grace 1 *Siren Alley **The Requirements of Utopia **Shackled to the Great Chain **Therapy with Grace 2 *Dionysus Park **The Voice of the Self **Learning Poker **A Spy *Fontaine Futuristics **Means of Control **A New Cognitive Model **Gil's Place in the Plan **Meltzer's Choice **The People's Daughter *Lamb **Witholding Visitation *Cult of Rapture **Ryan Amusements (Audio Diary) Trivia *For a time, her name was believed to be Sophia Lamb. But, as later confirmed by 2K Games' Community Manager, Elizabeth Tobey"Official spelling" thread, post by 2KElizabeth, 2K Forums, that version of the name was a misspelling made by the media. The correct spelling is Sofia Lamb. *In Episode Nine of the BioShock 2 Official Podcast"BioShock 2 Podcast Episode Nine: Sofia Lamb" at the Cult of Rapture, Jordan Thomas says that his inspiration for Sofia's character was that of Fenella Woolgar'sFenella Woolgar on the Doctor Who Wiki role as Agatha ChristieAgatha Christie on the Doctor Who Wiki in the series Doctor Who. *Sofia Lamb's background is partially inspired by the life and philosophies of John Stuart Mill,John Stuart Mill on Wikipedia a utilitarian and socialist English philosopher in the 1800s."BioShock 2 Interview With Creative Director Jordan Thomas" article by Annette Gonzalez at GameInformer.com References fr:Sophia Lamb Category:BioShock 2 Characters